Better than Revenge
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: Snape's feelings when he see's Harry has come to Hogwarts.  Song fic on Taylor Swifts Better than Revenge.  Changed some words and lines to match the story.


There he was. That little…_ Calm down, _I told myself. But he held himself just like James did. Now is my chance. My chance for revenge. Tomorrow, I have Gryffindor first years. Perfect. I'll show Potter just how I feel about him.

That night, in my room, I looked over the pictures I had hidden in a box under my bed. I used to laugh at my enchantments I had put on the pictures to make James do funny or inappropriate things. Now it just gave me an empty feeling inside. As I looked over the old pictures I found one from our first year. What a year that had been. I remembered the many times James had gotten in trouble. However, that had just seemed to make people like him more.

I remembered when I'd first met Lilly. How beautiful and fair she'd been. Oh, she'd been beautiful until the day she died. I remembered how much she'd liked me…back then.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer, and,_

_I had it all, I had 'em right there where I wanted 'em  
>He came along, got her alone, and let's hear the applause<br>He took her faster than you can say sabotage  
><em>  
><em>I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it<br>I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
>He had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<br>He underestimated just who he was stealing from_

James hadn't cared that he'd broken my heart. All he cared about was getting Lilly. I'd tried to warn her, but it didn't work. _  
><em>  
><em>He's not a saint, and he's not what you think<br>He can fake it,  
>All he wants to know is if you'll go in his basement.<em>

_Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

Well, now it's my turn. I get to treat Harry just how I would've treated James if I were a teacher back then. His attitude was horrible and no doubt his son will be worse. _  
><em>  
><em>He lives his life like it's a party and he's on the list<br>He looks at me like I'm a spell and he's so mastered it.  
>He's crazy always joking around his mates and brutes.<br>He thinks I'm a loser cause I just want to pass my N.E.W.T.S  
><em>  
><em>Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know<br>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
>Oh, they didn't teach you that in muggle school, it's up to me<br>But no amount of vintage jackets gives you dignity  
><em>

He was rich; utterly rich. He'd thought though put him before everyone else. He'd pushed himself up, therefore breaking other people down.

_He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
>He can fake it,<br>All he wants to know is if you'll go in his basement. _

_Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

Why couldn't he see what he was doing? He was a total jerk. At times, I didn't mind him being dead. But then I remembered how Lilly was dead too, and my heart broke all over again. _  
><em>  
><em>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, mister<br>You might have her, but haven't you heard?  
>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, loser<br>you might have her, but I always get the last word_

"I don't know where you are James," I muttered. "But I hope I get you're attention. You may have won Lilly, but at what price to your son."

_He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
>He can fake it,<br>All he wants to know is if you'll go_

_in his basement,_

_Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>He should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

Harry may think I hate him, I thought, but he deserves it. His father knew how to deal with me; maybe this next Potter will do the same. Maybe he'll get in over his head, just like his father. _  
><em>  
><em>And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<br>'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<br>I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
><em>

He got in over his head, James did. He thought he could deal with the Dark Lord but he was wrong. Voldemort knows how to kill; how to hurt. How to kill and hurt the people you love. Well done James, I thought standing and closing the box of pictures. You got the girl.

_Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>'Cause you're so much better<br>He took her faster than you can say sabotage._


End file.
